Guide:HA Frontline
General Info The HA Frontline consists of the melee on your team. Common melee professions are Warriors, Assassins, and Dervishes. Rangers and Paragons are sometimes also put in the frontline to start spikes or assist in killing. While Heroes Ascent is not like GvG (with coordinated teams, big maps, and non-clustered environments) the roles of the frontline are similar in many respects. Occasionally, the HA frontline will lineback (apply pressure to the opposing team's frontline) more often than usual. Common builds which go into a frontline are: *Build:A/E Way of the Assassin, after the Seeping Wound nerf, this could cover a lot of the damage done by Conjure Lightning. Having an IAS from WotA. *Build:A/W Assault Assassin, after the Seeping Wound nerf and the Shattering Assault nerf, this could cover the Flurry's speed, have a way better enchant removing capability, since you reach a dual attack every 2 seconds (the recharge of AE). *Build:D/any Wounding Strike Dervish, commonly used with Hexway, and a conjure as your higher damage output. *Build:R/A Assault Ranger, Same as the A/W version. *Build:R/D Wounding Strike Spammer, used as a reasonable change in the Frag/Conditionway. *Build:W/A BB Dagger Warrior, the most common build of the BBWay. *Build:W/E Shock Axe, The most common build for a balanced team. *Build:W/any Coward Axe, another common build for a balanced build. *Build:W/any Crippling Slash Warrior, used also commonly on a hexway or Frag/Conditionway. *Build:W/any Earth Shaker Warrior, the most common build, just for a 3 second AoE knock-down. These are the most common builds you will see nowadays. Not all builds use the Frontline, just for the concept that everyone is mixed in HA. At least, for most of the time. Caster spikes are these examples that will make a frontline useless. But even caster spikes can have frontlines. This is mostly a caller, or in the Build:Team - HA Glaive Spike team, you can see that every build can caster spike, but also go next to a foe to spike. Common Aspects *To keep the pressure on the team, and eventually, break through the lines and hit the monks, while not leaving your "real" position. *Run when doing relic runs. The one with the most armor, or a self-inflicting IMS, are the ones that should be running. *Common aspect of a warrior is to use SoC, the most important skill in Heroes Ascent. *Call off spikes. In a balanced build this is the Build:W/any Earth Shaker Warrior. Just for the fact balanced builds have some kind of AoE, which is useful if the people are knock-down, so they can't flee. *Frontliners must not only attack, but one main aspect is to keep the other team back, so they can't break through, like you want. Common builds that use Frontliners *Build:Team - HA Balanced *Build:Team - HA BBway *Build:Team - HA Hexway *Build:Team - HA IWAY *Build:Team - HA Shockwave Balanced *Build:Team - HA Triple Ele *Build:Team - HA Triple Melee Common builds that use Callers *Build:Team - HA Glaive Spike *Build:Team - HA Toxic Shock Spike Category:Build Guides